Rin's Only Hope
by Moonbeam's Shadow
Summary: This sort of a play off thingy form Langus' Sword of Supreme Conquest, but I think you can read this and not be confused. Any who... Rin Sings a song about her feelings for our hanyou, and yah. InuRin Akira InuKag sonread Langus' story!


**This is a sort of play off thingy of Langus' Sword of Supreme Conquest. It's about how Rin feels towards a certain hanyou. Read the awesome story and find out what I mean. . Oh! And this takes place around the 33rd chapter (the new one currently).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu peeps, nor do I own Langus' Sword of supreme Conquest story, or Only Hope By Mandy Moore. Damn…. That sucks! Lol**

**Ok… here it is.**

Rin had just finished tucking in Akira, and decided to walk in one of her favorite gardens before hitting the hay herself. Ever since Inuyasha had brought Kagome home dead a few months ago, everyone had been really depressed and quietly mourning the late Lady of the West, especially Sesshomaru, the poor guy. Even still, Rin missed her mother, but all this depression was getting to her.

Rin was now around Kagome's age when she first fell into the well so many years ago. She sighed as she thought of the stories her Kagome used to tell her, the tales of the all famous shard hunters. Even then Rin loved to hear about Inuyasha, even if he was always a bit thick- headed.

'Inuyasha, where are you now? What are you doing right now?' Rin thought as she looked up at the moon. Then she saw how all the stars seemed to twinkle in a teasing manner. "It's like they know something I don't." Rin giggled. Then she started humming to herself as she swayed with the wind. Rocking back and forth, to and froe, all the while humming a tune she had made up when she was younger and still traveling with her lord, and adopted father, though only lord at the time.

She had made up many songs, but this was her favorite little tune, though she never put words to it. She had tried to think of good words to go with this song for years, but none seemed to fit it. This tune had felt like it came from a special place inside her, and she wanted the words to come from the same place.

Her thoughts once again returned to her beloved Inuyasha. Yeah, she'd loved him for years, but he never was really around much seeing as he and Kagome and Sesshomaru were sort of a love triangle, but Inuyasha really was only the third wheel.

Kami, how she loved the guy! Every time he spoke to her, even if she could count how many times that was on one hand. Every time it seemed as if he was singing of their future. Most of the time it was just a 'hey kid' or something like that, but it felt and meant so much more to Rin! Kami how she hoped it would turn to be more!

"Inuyasha?" Rin spun on her heel as she saw a shadow past over her. The only thing that met her call were the crickets and the wind in the leaves, a cloud passed over head across the moon. Turning to the moon once more she became inspired and began to sing words to her tune as they formed in her mind.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

The depression around the palace for the past half of a year was horrid, and if not for Akira, she would have long ago surrendered herself to it. For Akira was all she had of Inuyasha, she wished that he could see her the way she saw him, and take her away from the pain of life and loss. Rin was a strong girl, but there is only so much a 15 year- old can take before she breaks.

Kagome was strong; she had to deal with a lot more than Rin. Rin wanted so bad to be like her late mother, if only so Inuyasha could like her more.

She put her hands to her heart and continued.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and Pray_

_To be only your's_

_I Pray_

_To be only your's_

_And I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

Releasing her hands from over her heart she spun around on one foot and looked to the sky and the stars and seeing how they laughed at their hidden joke. Rin smiled a little and closed her eyes as she sang the next verse.

_Sing to me the song, of the Stars_

_Of your Galaxy Dancing, and Laughing and Laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and Pray_

_To be only your's_

_I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_You're my Only Hope_

Now she sang as if she were calling out to Inuyasha himself, and a few tears came to her eyes as she sang out what she truly felt into the night for all to hear, for Inuyasha to hear, for the stars and the moon and all to hear. Such passion did she put into the words that she began to put in a few arm movements to emphasize the words.

_I give you my Destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your Symphony_

_Singing in all I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

The wind brushed by her again, pulling her hair off to the right, as if trying to tell her she'd been heard and every thing will be ok. She smiled and giggled a little as she turned toward the wind and sang:

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hand and pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope_

_Hmmmm. . . Hmmm. . .Oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh. . ._

Rin turned around and walked back inside, but little did she know that the shadow earlier was not at all the cloud passing…

"Rin…" A voice from the trees called out softly. She turned as the wind called her name, but dismissed it for her self imagining the call and the wisp of amber in the Sakura tree across the coy pond.

She turned and was swallowed by the stone of the palace and out of sight. A wisp of silver hair and all that remained in the garden were the laughing stars, and the wind and moon, laughing along with them.

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Yes? No? Tell me what you think.**

**-shadow**


End file.
